


父亲节

by Alas



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Michael见到了年轻的Vito





	父亲节

父亲节

 

雷声大作。  
雨点和着狂风摇晃院子里的树木。Vito站在厨房门口的工夫，已经听到两根树枝折断。不过窗子严严实实的，Vito没有发现水渗进来。  
除了书房以外，他已经检查过所有门窗，包括阁楼的小窗。啊，阁楼是个问题。它就在Fredo卧室顶上，大风天里总有声音。Sonny和Connie已经睡下。 Michael去了童子军夏令营，希望黄石公园此时没在下雨。这类把小孩从家庭里带到“集体”里的美式活动让他妈妈忧心忡忡。Vito也不愿装作一点也不挂心。Fredo大概在哭，Carmela在哄他。Vito半是想立刻重修阁楼，半是想认真教训Fredo一顿。  
但那都是暴风雨过去之后的计划。广播说狂风将持续两天，大雨和雷暴则将在凌晨减弱。  
Vito走向书房。

Michael被雷声惊醒，才发现自己半躺在椅子里，甚至没有把文件拿出来。一场暴风雨让所有航班都延误，他不得不等到第二天早晨再离开纽约。Michael回到Pentangeli——Corleone家的老宅子，解决一点文书工作。他相信不管怎样的天气，这件书房都不会刮风进水。  
结果他一直盯着书架上的照片，他都不知道Pentangeli手头竟然有张副本。  
但它确实在那儿，保存完好，像新的一样。1927年，他的父亲比现在的Michael还要年轻。Vito带着妻儿衣锦还乡，投资葡萄酒庄园。Michael还记得自己喝了此生第一口酒。汤一样浓稠的半汤匙新酿原浆，让他乖乖地睡到第二天中午。  
他记得自己的父母如何像国王和王后一样受尊重。不，比那更好。他们受到喜爱、仰慕、信任。没有多少国王和王后能收获那样真心的敬仰。  
Michael按住额角。台灯的光让他头疼。

书房里有声音。门缝下透出灯光。  
Vito从睡袍口袋里拿出左轮，检查弹仓又放回去，松松握住。他敲了敲门，不紧不慢地推开。  
有个陌生男人坐在他的书桌后边，好像有绝对的权利坐在主人席，还把风衣挂在衣架上。对方衣着正式且讲究，虽然有些说不出的不寻常。不可能是夜盗或刺杀。也许就是这么巧，一个航班延误的男人半途决定到他的书房里坐坐。  
“喝什么，我的朋友？”Vito问。他忽略对方震惊的眼神，走到放着酒水的小桌边上，但是左手还在睡袍口袋里。“我的妻子睡下了，我不想叫醒她来煮咖啡。所以，看来只有威士忌或者水给男人。”  
Michael动弹不得，听见自己的心跳盖过雷声。这个男人无声无息地走进来，这已经够惊人。但直到Michael看清他的脸……  
Vito没有等到回答，就给两人倒了威士忌。他看向Michael，露出点笑意，松开手枪，两手各端一杯，来到书桌前。  
“有需要我帮忙的事情？”Vito说，自在地拉过给客人的扶手椅，坐在Michael身边。“请原谅我的不得体，朋友。你看，这并不是非常方便的时间。”  
“我不是你的朋友。”Michael说。没顶的惊悸还没退去。声音自动从他口中冒出来。  
Vito轻松、友好的神情下，有些东西凝结了。他在审视，在斟酌。Michael当然能看出来。  
“我——我是Michael。你没有认出我吗？我是Michael。”  
惊讶在Vito脸上一闪而过。紧接着，纯粹的喜悦驱散；哦其他任何一种情绪，就像太阳驱散云、雾和雨。  
“Michael。”Vito说，“当然！我现在看出来了。”他两手高高扬起，落在Michael肩膀上，捧起他的脸。“Michael！我想过这一天，跟我儿子面对面坐着，喝点酒，聊天……但是，这——谁能想到。”  
Michael绷紧的胸口放松了。他父亲总能接受任何一种情形。可不是么，他了不起的爸爸。  
“爸爸，我很想你。”  
“看来我已经死了。”Vito笑了，仔细端详Michael的脸，“不算早逝，我猜。啊，孩子，这是免不了的。我希望那没给你妈妈，还有你们五个添麻烦。”  
我们四个。Michael想。然后又少了Freddie。  
“不。”他说，“你从来也不会——那是在家里。我们自己的宅子，自己的菜园。有番茄苗……一个下午，你和你的孙子，Anthony。他才这么高。”Michael比了比。“很快，简单且平静。就像你一直以来的风格。”  
“生活多么美好。”Vito举起杯子，碰碰Michael的。他们一起喝了一口。  
“Anthony是你的儿子？”  
Michael点点头。  
“跟我说说他。还有他的兄弟姐妹，如果有的话。”  
“Anthony和Mary。两个。”  
“倒很齐全。”  
Michael笑了。  
“聪明的孩子们，就像你一样？”  
“比我还聪明。而且用功。有时候我必须命令Anthony放下书，出去跑动。他长大了会是家族里第一个博士。而Mary……像她妈妈。我猜她以后会出头露面，做事业。像美国女人。”  
“孩子们有自己的道路，在自己的时代里。”Vito在Michael后脑轻轻拍了一巴掌，“你想得太早。”  
“可他们不会永远是孩子！”  
“你非要像——让我想想——‘其他美国小孩’一样参加童子军夏令营，我禁止了吗？我说什么了吗？”  
“你说‘交几个朋友，或打几场架。无论如何，你会学到东西’。”Michael低声笑了，“就像是昨天的事。”  
“其实是上个礼拜。”Vito说。他放下杯子，平静地看着Michael。“你看上去像是打了几场硬仗。”  
有一瞬间，Michael担心Vito看穿了自己，和以前无数次一样。他会失望的，Michael想，他会非常、非常失望。  
Michael垂下视线。  
“你参与进来了，是吗？家族生意落在你头上了。”Vito说。  
“是的。抱歉，我没能……”  
“没必要抱歉，我的儿子。”Vito按住Michael的肩膀，给他添了大半杯威士忌。“我一直没好好娇惯过孩子，从不让你使劲喝可乐……来吧，孩子。你是大人了，管他的牙医。”  
他盯着Michael，直到他喝了一大口。  
“看来Sonny的脾气还是老样子，而Fredo……”Vito歪了歪头，没有把话说完。Michael记得父亲从没说过任何一个儿女不好，任何一个都没有。Vito对他微笑。  
“我从没对你、对你们失望。生活美好，也会很他妈的艰难——你都有自己的孩子了，我没必要再注意说话。在美国，事情变得快，不像老家……你有你的道路，我敢说你走得很好。”  
你猜不到我做了什么。爸爸，你猜不到我做了什么。Michael觉得晕眩，不得不攥紧杯子。释然和失落不容易区分，就像长时间的上升和下坠感觉起来差不多。  
Michael觉得自己的脸很烫，眼皮沉重。Vito捏捏他的脸。  
“我有点想不到你和小时候一样不能喝酒。”  
Michael失笑。“你也想不到我把家族整个从纽约搬到了内华达。经营赌场和旅馆。都是合法生意。”  
“就像我说的，你有你的道路。合法。”Vito品了品这个词，“是你喜欢的美国式。”  
“内华达比纽约更新。我想那是适合重新开始的地方。”  
“如果你觉得好，我相信你。啊，我不是个喜欢旅行的人，没见过很多地方。”  
“但你什么都懂，爸爸。我一直为你骄傲。我崇拜你。”  
“我不是什么都懂，只是养大了你。”Vito捧起Michael的脸，“而我把你养得非常好。”  
你想不到。  
“还有什么非要告诉我的吗？”  
Vito看着Michael的眼睛，用他那么熟悉的，明智、平静、关切的眼神。  
Michael毫不躲闪地迎上他的视线。  
“没有。”  
Vito笑了，他把Michael拉近，拥抱他。“我的儿子。”

雷声早已不知不觉远去，远远传来闷响。  
Vito回过神来。即使书房没开灯，他也能径直走到窗前。最后一扇窗子也好好地关着，他的书安然无虞。Vito关上门。  
Carmela已经回到卧室，倚在枕头上翻邮购目录。她对Vito笑笑。  
“你怎么那么开心？要不是半夜，我还当Michael提前回来了。”  
“我也不知道，亲爱的。可能只是因为我爱生活，爱你。”Vito挂好睡袍，滑进被单里。他亲吻Carmela的额角。

台灯闪了一闪。Michael调整旋钮，没用。是线路的问题，不是灯。幸好灯光很快稳定下来。Michael觉得困倦，脸上发热。但他从公文包里拿出文件，决定把注意力放回正事上。暴风雨正在消散，他明天凌晨要赶最早的飞机。他需要及时找到地方安置Fredo的妻子，一个她不会问问题的地方。或者即使她问了，也没人去听。

 

THE END


End file.
